eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Snare and Kiting
SNARE AND KITING Snare rocks! It slows the target's speed and gives a little damage. By Qasar It is fun and helpful to pull with. Snare-Pulling can be some of the fastest XP available. As a Druid, I would cast ensnarement to chain pull snow griffons. As the snow griffon approaches the tank takes aggro- he has plenty of time to do so. I cast a small heal on the tank, cast my path DoT on the current griffon, and then I run off to cast ensnarement on the next mob. When I return I can nuke a few fire spells (DoT fire debuffs them to boot) to help finish the mob. Just then, the next snow griffon slowly approaches. The tank targets, taunts- I small heal-tick the tank, cast DoT on the griffon and go off to get the next one. It is non-stop action! When you need to pull something out of a crowd, you can snare it and run to a safe spot where you can take the mob out without adds. If you happen to pull 2, the add will rush you but the snared mob will be lagging, making it much easier to root it. If you are in a tight space with runners, cast snare at the last moment before the mob runs. The one second cast is very helpful. The mob will slow down significantly giving the DDs another round before he darts off again. Usually this can finish the mob off without pulling adds. Sometimes the damage snare does finishes it. Root has a range of 15 and a cast time of 3. Snare has a range of 30 and a cast time of 1. When something is coming at you, it is safer to snare it first then root it and you will not be touched. Otherwise, root alone is likely to get you whacked at least once. If you have a DS up root can then break and trouble will ensue. Snare helps! Druids. Described above. Works great with root. Alchemists. Crowd control possibly? Help the caster root the slow-tard. It can help you get away. Kiting. Rangers. Dmg can be upgraded with CMs. It can help you get away or kite with a bow. Kiting Kiting. To Kite a mob. To use a Snare like ability as an offensive tactic (in many cases, soloing). Certain classes have an ability that allows them to slow the running speed of a mob (reffered to as Snare for the most part). Many have learned to mold this into a soloing ability. When a Snared mob is hit, the Snare is broken and the mob is free to run at a normal pace... Thus the challenge behind Kiting: Attack a mob and maintain the Snare. If you see a player (either in your group or random) and he/she is running around with a mob chasing them (and running slowly), unless that mob is actually hitting that person, please don't engage. Let me stress this, if the player is not getting hit, do not engage! ...unless he / she asks for help (of course). Those of you with pets: Any kiter (in your group... yes it happens, a person gets bored and decides to solo a few while waiting for the tank to rep) should let you know what he's doing ahead of time. If he doesn't (I'm guilty of this) please, put your pet on Passive for a moment and let him work... I know I know, he (I) should have informed you ahead of time, but take the initiative anyway.